


Dear Zeph

by SigmaJump



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaJump/pseuds/SigmaJump
Summary: Tressa finds a letter Alfyn is writing to let his friend back home know how his travels are going. The new friends he's meeting, the new skills he's learning, the new... uhh... clothes he's buying.





	Dear Zeph

Entry #37

We hit land just north of the Cliftlands. The thief ran off the ship as soon as we docked. I guess he doesn’t much care for sea travel. At least Alfyn was a gentleman and helped me to unload some of my wares. You know, I could really rake it in if I had someone strong like him around— and he’d probably be cheap, too. Plus with his medicines… A perfect business venture!

But the second we were done, Alfyn looked around. He must’ve realized that the thief was probably headed out on the road already. He’s not one for goodbyes— or manners, really. Good riddance. Alfyn seemed kind of panicked though, handed me this letter to send off in town, and went to chase after the thief. It seems he had some sort of treasure to return. Imagine that— a thief _returning_ treasure... Maybe there’s hope for anyone...

Hehe, this letter is awfully adorable though! I don’t think he’ll mind if I make a little copy for this logbook first. Purely for record’s sake. Yeah. That’s all.

Signing off,

Tressa Colzione

P.S. Ha! He even writes like he talks! I mean, who _does_ that?

—-

Heya Zeph,

Been a while since I’ve written to you, huh. Figured I might as well jot down somethin’ while I’m eatin’ breakfast at the tavern here. And don’t worry, no flagons of mead for me this early, eh.

Guess where ‘here’ is, though. Rippletide! Yup, I’m just makin’ a clear circle ‘round Orsterra it seems. Like I wrote you back when we were in Noblecourt, me an’ Therion now gotta get back to Bolderfall, but man, that journey gettin’ to Noblecourt in the first place sure was rough. Winter in Clearbrook ain’t got nothin’ on the Frostlands. And now neither of us feel much like freezin’ half to death again, so we figured we might as well just head down to Rippletide and see if we couldn’t catch a boat across. Primrose’s going down south herself, so she’s gonna see us off later.

You’ll never guess what happened here. Well, you would if you knew Therion. And you will— I’ll bring him by sometime. So even though we were fine for supplies, the guy’s got that itch to scratch and tried to nick a few trinkets off this girl. Well shucks, seems he picked the wrong kid to mess with. She yelled up a storm. Literally. Does some right strong wind magic that swept up Therion’s cloak and knocked him right flat on his butt.

I’ll admit it, I laughed.

This girl, she still looked awful furious. Primrose stepped in to try an’ calm her down— she’s got great people skills. I went and checked on Therion— luckily the only thing really bruised was his ego. After a quick chat with Primrose, the girl bounced up to us introducing herself. Tressa Colzione, a young merchant girl who lived in the town. Now that she ain’t quite so mad about Therion tryin’ to do one over on her, dang if she’s just the most adorable little thing. Got this funny hat on, and was wearing a backpack that’s just ‘bout near big as she is.

Primrose comes up— Zeph, you would not believe this— and explained, “This child is willing to forgive the thief’s indiscretions—”, to which Tress raised an adorable little fuss about bein’ called a child, “— if were are willing to provide some dance lessons.” Somethin’ about a barter of services. Seemed all good an’ clear, right?

“I’ve always wanted to learn to dance,” the girl beamed. “Ma and Pa were always too busy minding the store, so I’ve never had much of a chance to learn.”

Won’t bore you with the details but I gotta say, Zeph, that sure got me ponderin’. You know I got two left feet, and I was s’pposin’ right then would be as good a time as any to fix that. Besides, someone as elegant as Primrose has gotta be an amazing teacher. And it might be a bit less embarrassin’ if I’m learnin’ with someone else too, ya know?

So I went all, “Well, if you’re offerin’ dance lessons, count me in.”

“You want to learn as well? Hmmm,” Primrose, well, hummed at me. She gave me the ol’ up and down, and tutted to herself. “No, those won’t do at all.” She turned over to Tress and asked with a low, sly grin somethin’ about if the markets had some clothing stalls. Tress turned to me with an even lower, slyer grin.

I was startin’ to think I might’ve made a mistake askin’ to dance.

Primrose grabbed my arm, telling me I need to get some proper dancin’ clothes. Her and Tress then dragged me towards Rippletide’s marketplace. S’ppose it’s true I _haven’t_ bought new clothes in a while. But why should I when I can just patch up my old ones, right? Stitchin’s not just for wounds.

Tress pulled my arm the whole time like an excited little kid— she kinda reminds me a little bit of Nina. Or at least what Nina will probably be like a few years down the line. Maybe those two can meet sometime. I mean you’re a great big brother and all, but might be nice for Nina to have an older sister figure. Plus it feels like Tress would love having a little sis to dote over.

Anyway, yeah, I was being pulled through the marketplace. Primrose’s lookin’ at the wares, and the merchants sure were lookin’ at her. And since Therion decided to come watch the fun, I hadta keep a half-eye on _him_ to make sure there were no more ‘incidents’.

We got to this fancy-like clothing stall, and Primrose and Tress picked out this one greenish number for me (Green clothes for Greengrass, eh?). Of course there was no changin’ room at the market, but I wasn’t wearin’ nothin’ underneath no one wouldn’t see at a beach, so reckoned I’d just try it on then and there. The pants fit nicely enough, though the vest sure was awfully breezy, if you catch my drift.

I asked the girls how it looked, and Primrose just whispered something to Tress. They both giggled like a couple of schoolgirls. Therion’s there blushin’ like mad tryin’ not to look. If they were actin’ like that just over some dancin’ clothes, well, I’d hate to see what they’d be like if they joined us for swimmin’ the brook back home come summertime.

Ah, Tress just came by. She said since she had already chartered a ship for this mornin’ to carry some cargo across the sea, me and Therion were welcome to join. Well, _I_ was, an’ she poutingly accepted Therion. It’s ‘bout to set sail, so I better wrap this up then if we’re to catch it. Might not have a chance to mail it before we go. Maybe I can pass it along to someone. I hope y’all are keeping safe back home. Can’t wait to see everyone again. And maybe I’ll have a nice dance move or two to show you and Nina.

Love y’all lots,

\- Alfyn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Tressa's Travel Diary - http://kiwizines.storenvy.com/products  
(Posted here with permission)
> 
> Could be considered a shipping-free spin-off of my other work, "Dear Mama". Alfyn's just so fun to write for. Shucks.
> 
> Go check out the Zine, since there were a lot of talented authors and artists working on it.


End file.
